Natural gas hydrates, also referred to as clathrates, are ice-like structures comprising methane or other small molecules (e.g. CO2, H2S, ethane, . . . ) trapped within a lattice formed by water molecules. A variety of structures for such natural gas hydrates have been proposed and are typically depicted as dodecahedrane- and larger polyhedral-based structures. Natural gas hydrates are abundant in nature and represent a potentially important source of hydrocarbons for human development.
Naturally occurring natural gas hydrates are found in sea floor sediments at depths where the ambient pressure is high and methane and water are abundant. Natural gas hydrates have also been identified in terrestrial sediments in the world's polar regions, for example the Mackenzie river delta in the Canadian Arctic.
Curiously, natural gas hydrates are found both to form and to be stable under a range of conditions at temperatures above the melting point of pure ice, particularly at elevated pressure. As such, natural gas hydrate formation is an impediment to the efficient transport of natural gas through pipelines and other gas conduits where natural gas at relatively high pressure together with water vapor flows at relatively low temperatures. Natural gas hydrate formation within a natural gas conduit can lead to blockage and therefore require remedial action, such as the application of heat or mechanical energy to the portions of the conduit blocked by the natural gas hydrate. In addition to loss of efficiency of natural gas transport, such hydrate remediation operations can pose significant physical risks to property and personnel.
Therefore, there exists a need for articles and techniques which may be implemented to mitigate the effects of natural gas hydrate formation within natural gas conduits.